


As long as she has faith

by StrangeReflexion



Series: Regards [6]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, Gen, Writober
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: /!\Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.
Series: Regards [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968607





	As long as she has faith

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Il y avait des jours où Bosco perdait de vue la raison qui l’avait poussé à devenir flic en premier lieu. Des jours où la noirceur du monde rampait insidieusement jusque sous sa peau et lui faisait perdre espoir. Ce genre de journées où l’on se demande à quoi ça sert de s’accrocher, de continuer à avoir foi en l’humanité, de croire encore que l’on peut faire une différence.

Cela allait bien au-delà de la politique, dont le sujet avait occupé toute leur soirée de service, et de leur opinion sur le sujet. Bien au-delà des élections et qui représenterait le mieux leur pays après Clinton. De qui avait les meilleurs arguments ou le meilleur programme.

Bosco passait huit heures par jour dans les rues de New York, en première ligne. Il voyait la pauvreté, la décadence et la colère. Il voyait les gens lutter, qu’ils soient civils ou professionnels, pour survivre. 

Il voyait des enfants s’entretuer et leurs parents, pour ceux qui avaient encore la chance d’avoir une famille, souhaiter qu’ils n’aient pas survécu car ça aurait rendu les choses plus simples. Il voyait des filles vendre leur corps aux hommes et à la drogue parce que c’était la seule option qui leur restait.

Il voyait tous ces gens, mis au rebu par la société, trimer chaque jour dans l’espoir d’un avenir meilleur. Dans l’espoir de quelque chose qu’ils n’étaient même pas certains d’atteindre eux-mêmes un jour. Mais ils le faisaient pour ceux qui venaient après eux.

Et après ?

Sullivan répétait sans cesse que leur job consistait à résoudre des problèmes. Mais était-ce vraiment leur rôle ? Est-ce que cela servait à quelque chose, même ? En admettant que c’était ce qu’ils faisaient au quotidien, qu’est-ce que cela changeait ? Il y aurait toujours des problèmes. Encore et toujours plus. Quand le système tout entier est cassé, c’est inévitable.

Alors oui, il lui arrivait de rêver d’un monde meilleur. Un monde où les flics auraient vraiment une utilité. Ils ne seraient plus simplement des loups envoyés à la bergerie pour mater quelques moutons rebelles. Mais il avait dû mal à croire qu’un tel changement soit possible.

« Je me souviens de ma cour d’école, confia-t-il soudain à Faith. Y’avait un… un rouquin maigrelet. Vini Sparado. Tout le monde s’amusait à le faire tomber dans le caniveau. »

Bosco s’accorda une seconde tandis que le visage du gamin lui revenait en mémoire.

« Je reconnais d’ailleurs que je le trouvais pas non plus très marrant : le type qui se met toujours en valeur en classe, qui a le doigt en l’air aussitôt qu’on recherche un volontaire. Les copains avaient l’habitude de le tabasser, et quand je les voyais commencer à cogner… j’avais des envies de révolte. Et tout d’un coup j’allais me mettre de son côté, alors c’est là que les autres me tapaient dessus.  
\- Tu t’es retrouvé dans le caniveau ?  
\- Non, jamais ! protesta Bosco avec un sourire en coin. J’étais costaud ! »

Faith éclata de rire devant sa réaction.

« Ils étaient un peu nombreux mais, crois-moi, je leur laissais de petits souvenirs. De sacrés bosses, reprit-il avant de retrouver son sérieux. Une fois à la maison c’était autre chose. Mon père finissait par apprendre ce qui s’était passé.  
\- Il te disait quoi ? voulut savoir Faith.  
\- Que je méritais un bon coup de pied aux fesses.  
\- Il te le donnait ?  
\- J’essayais de lui expliquer, mais il disait qu’il faut être vraiment un minus pour encaisser à la place d’un raté. Je lui répondais que j’admettais pas qu’ils se mettent à trois contre un. »

Bosco fit une pause, les émotions du passé toujours aussi vivaces quand il repensait à cette histoire.

« Je voulais seulement essayer de m’interposer. Pour que les chances soient plus égales.  
\- C’est peut-être pour ça que t’es flic, suggéra alors Faith. Tu veux égaliser les chances.  
\- Et les flics y arrivent ? demanda-t-il, s’interrogeant véritablement sur la réponse à cette question. »

Faith hocha la tête sans hésiter.

« Les bons y arrivent, oui, affirma-t-elle avant de baisser les yeux et d’ajouter : Les flics dans ton genre. »

Elle releva la tête pour croiser son regard, puis Bosco baissa la tête.

Il y avait des jours où Bosco perdait de vue la raison qui l’avait poussé à devenir flic en premier lieu. Ce genre de journées où l’on se demande à quoi ça sert de s’accrocher de continuer à avoir foi en l’humanité, de croire encore que l’on peut faire une différence. Et puis Faith débarquait et lui ouvrait les yeux, avec quelques mots simples mais pourtant empreint d’une réelle sincérité.

Quelque chose dans le regard de Faith lui inspirait confiance. Pas en elle – ça ce n’était même plus une question qu’il se posait : s’il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Faith alors il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne – mais en l’avenir.

Les jours où la noirceur du monde rampait insidieusement jusque sous sa peau et lui faisait perdre espoir, Faith était son phare dans la nuit. Elle était son roc dans la tempête. Ces jours-là Bosco savait que tout irait bien. Aussi longtemps que Faith garderait espoir. Aussi longtemps qu’elle aurait foi en lui.


End file.
